historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Bellator MMA in 2019
2019 is the eleventh year in the history of Bellator MMA, a mixed martial arts promotion based in the United States. This year will mark the fifth time that Bellator MMA has done monthly shows rather than a seasonal format. Event list Bellator 214 Bellator 214: Fedor vs. Williams took place on January 26, 2019 at The Forum in Inglewood, California. The event aired live on Paramount Network and DAZN. The bout is also Charles Williams's last professional fight and he's improved his undefeated record of 34–0 and retired for good. Background This event concluded the Bellator Heavyweight World Grand Prix by awarding the winner of the main event with the Bellator Heavyweight championship. This belt was vacated in May 2016 by Vitaly Minakov, who had not defended the title since April 2014. Fedor Emelianenko and current Bellator Light Heavyweight champion Ryan Bader both advanced to the finals. A featherweight bout between elite prospects Aaron Pico and Henry Corrales was announced for the event on November 7, 2018. On November 19, 2018, it was announced that Bellator Middleweight Champion Gegard Mousasi would be defending the title against Rafael Lovato Jr. in the co main event. However, Mousasi pulled out on December 19 due to back injury and Lovato was eventually pulled from the card. On December 3, 2018, it was announced that Bellator 214 would feature the MMA debut of former WWE World Heavyweight Champion and NCAA Division I All-American Jake Hager. Results Bellator Newcastle Bellator Newcastle: Pitbull vs. Scope took place on February 9, 2019 at Utilita Arena, formerly Metro Radio Arena, in Newcastle upon Tyne, England. Background The event marked the start of Bellator's new European series. The event was headlined by a lightweight title bout between Patricky Freire and Ryan Scope. Results Bellator 215 Bellator 215: Mitrione vs. Kharitonov is scheduled to take place on February 15, 2019 at Mohegan Sun Arena in Uncasville, Connecticut The event will air on Paramount Network and DAZN. The event will feature a heavyweight bout between Matt Mitrione and Sergei Kharitonov. Fight card Bellator 216 Bellator 216: MVP vs. Daley is scheduled to take place on February 16, 2019 at Mohegan Sun Arena in Uncasville, Connecticut The event will air on DAZN and Sky Sports in the UK live. The event will feature a Quarter-Final round bout in the Bellator Welterweight World Grand Prix between Michael Page and Paul Daley. On January 10, 2019 it was reported that a welterweight bout between Erick Silva and Yaroslav Amosov has added to the event. Fight card Bellator 217 Bellator 217: Gallagher vs. Graham is scheduled to take place on February 23, 2019 at 3Arena in Dublin, Ireland. The event will air on Paramount Network and DAZN. The event will feature a bantamweight bout between James Gallagher and Steven Graham. Fight card Bellator 218 Bellator 218: Sanchez vs. Grimshaw is scheduled to take place on March 22, 2019 at WinStar World Casino in Thackerville, Oklahoma The event will air on Paramount Network and DAZN. The event will feature a featherweight bout between Emmanuel Sanchez and Ashleigh Grimshaw. Fight card Bellator 219 Bellator 219: Awad vs. Girtz took place on March 29, 2019 at Pechanga Resort & Casino in Temecula, California. The event aired on Paramount Network and DAZN. Background The event was expected to feature a welterweight bout between Andrey Koreshkov and Lorenz Larkin. However, Larkin pulled out on March 1 due to undisclosed reasons. Koreshkov remained on the card facing Michael Jasper. A lightweight bout between Saad Awad and Brandon Girtz was announced as the new main event. Results Bellator 220 Bellator 220: Williams vs. MacDonald 2 took place on April 27, 2019 at SAP Center in San Jose, California. The event will air on DAZN. Background The event will feature a Bellator Welterweight Championship bout between the champion Rory MacDonald and returning undefeated Charles Williams. The event will also feature a Bellator Women's Flyweight Championship bout between the champion Ilima-Lei Macfarlane and Veta Arteaga. Fight card Bellator Birmingham Bellator Birmingham: Primus vs. Wilde is scheduled to take place on May 4, 2019 at Resorts World Arena in Birmingham, England. This is the second event in the Bellator European series. The event will feature a lightweight bout between former champion Brent Primus and Tim Wilde. Fight card References External links *Bellator Category:2019 in mixed martial arts Category:Bellator MMA events Category:Scheduled mixed martial arts events